Discovery
by Linzerj
Summary: BB finds deviantart and fanfiction, but what he finds on the sites shocks and disturbs him and Raven! And then my sister shows up! Sucky-ish oneshot. Really funny and stupid. ENJOY! Major BBRae, mild RobStar. Romance and Humor. I OWN NOTHING! YOUTUBE TOO!
1. FanFiction and DeviantART

**Discovery**

"Hey guys, come look at what I found!!"

It had been just another normal day for the Teen Titans of Jump City, when Beast Boy decided to go on the computer and look up random things.

"GET OVER HERE!!!!"

So, answering Beast Boy's calls, Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg went to the computer BB was at to see what he wanted to show them.

"Look!!" the green Titan exclaimed. "Random people posted fan art thingies of us online!!!"

"Hey, look, there's a picture of me with Bumblebee!!" Cyborg said dreamily. Robin and Raven rolled their eyes.

"Look at all the pictures of me and Robin!!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin blushed and sweat dropped.

"Wait, what's that?" Raven asked Beast Boy, pointing to a picture. He clicked on it to enlarge it and gaped at it with Raven. It was a picture of them kissing!!

"Woooh!! Nice one BB!!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, Raven, why did you not tell us you were doing the going out?" Starfire inquired, causing the two to blush even brighter.

"Um, Starfire? I don't think they knew people were drawing and posting those pictures," Robin said. Starfire giggled sheepishly.

"Hey, look, a link to a story!!" Beast Boy exclaimed suddenly. They were taken away from the website called deviantart and ended up on a site called fanfiction.

The five teens read the summary of a few stories. There were a few about Robin and Starfire, but the majority was of Beast Boy and Raven. The two exchanged a look and gulped, sweat dropping.

"Wow, man…" Cyborg said, stifling a laugh.

"Raven!!" Starfire shouted suddenly, "You must please these people and do the dating with Beast Boy!!! _Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeee?!?!?!"_

"Uh………" Beast Boy and Raven said.

"C'mon, guys, do some smooching, then!!" Cyborg taunted.

"Oi," Robin said.

"Uh………." Beast Boy and Raven repeated, looking at each other again.

Suddenly Cyborg had a hand on the back of each of their heads and thrust them towards each other, causing Beast Boy's and Raven's lips to meet in a kiss. As they managed to pull apart, Raven and Beast Boy blushed deeply.

"Um... that was... uh..." Beast Boy stammered. Raven sighed and slapped him on the head, but when he said, "Ow!" she gave him a quick hug.

"Splendid!" Starfire squealed. "Now Robin and I can do the double-dating with Beast Boy and Raven!"

"Mm-hm, okay, whatever," Raven said.

"What she said," Beast Boy said, giving her anoteher hug.

THE END

* * *

Okay, my younger sister Carly and I did this out of boredom after seeing a picture entitled 'The Discovery' on deviantart. So go and look it up now!! XD

Cyborg: Hope ya'll enjoyed!

Me: Cyborg, that's my line!

Carly: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!!

Me: CARLY I LOVE YOU!!

Carly: Blah!!

Raven: Oi vey.

Robin: Ditto on that.

Beast Boy: Okay, whatevers!!

Starfire: I am still moderately confused -

Carly: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!

Me: STARFIRE KISS ROBIN AND RAVEN KISS BEAST BOY!!!!

Starfire: Okay!!

Robin: *sweatdrop*

Raven: *Blushes*

Beast Boy: Ai carumba.

Carly: When I say shut up I mean SHUT UP!!!

Me: I STILL LOVE YOU CHUBS!!!

Carly: DON'T CALL ME CHUBS ON THE INTERNET!!! *tackles*

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Cyborg: Um.... bye!!!!


	2. YouTube

**Discovery**

**Part 2 - YouTube**

"AAAAAAH!"

"What now, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, walking into the changeling's room. After he found deviantart and fanfiction, she was pretty sure nothing more could surprise her. She was wrong.

"Guys, people have been stalking us and putting videos of our adventures online and they make music videos about us and AAAH!" Beast Boy screamed, pointing at the computer. He was on a site called YouTube.

"Great...after deviantart and fanfiction, they have videos of us on YouTube now?" Cyborg gaped.

"That must be where they got the ideas for those pictures and stories from!" Robin exclaimed.

"Unless we're a TV show..." Beast Boy mused. The rest of the Titans stared at him like he was crazy - which he kinda was.

"Please, why are there things called 'episodes' and 'amv's' on the computer?" Starfire asked.

"People do it for pleasure, I guess," Raven replied, staring at a clip called 'The End: Part 1: Part 2'.

"Weird..." Robin said. "Click on one."

"Or just replay whatever it was you were watching," Cyborg added. Not waiting for a reply, he clicked the replay button. Beast Boy gulped, not really wanting to watch it again.

The song 'Again' by Flyleaf began playing and clips of Robin and Starfire flashed by, with some clips of Blackfire mixed in, too. Then there were a few clips of Beast Boy and Raven that wizzed by. As the first verse started, the clips became centered around Robin and Starfire again.

Then, when the second verse started, there were clips of Beast Boy and Raven. The Titans continued to marvel at how the maker of the AMV got the clips. The clips continued to pass by, and as the bridge played, it began to become a mix of BBRae and RobStar.

Some of the clips were unbelievable to the Titans. How did these people have videos of when Slade came back for Raven, or when Beast Boy became the Beast, or when the Titans first met?

"How did... Whateves567 get all those clips?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! And there was nothing about me in there!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I wondered the same thing," Beast Boy muttered.

"Friends, how did these people obtain the videos of Raven and Beast Boy and Robin and I?" Starfire asked again.

"Star, no one really knows," Raven replied.

"Yeah, and check this out," Beast Boy added, typing in some stuff on the search bar. Results for Teen Titans Episodes popped up, and the Titans were once again astounded.

"Weird..." Robin muttered.

"Yeah, man, that's just plain stalkery-ish," Cyborg said.

Raven and Starfire just stared at the screen some more. Then Starfire said, "Well, I suppose it is good to know that people on this YouTube appreciate me and Robin and you and Beast Boy, Raven."

And the room was full of blushes.

* * *

What can I say? I couldn't resist! XD

There IS a video on YouTube by Whateves567 called Again - Teen Titans - Flyleaf or something like that. The song is Again by Flyleaf and it's a RobStar and BBRae tribute. Yups.

Well, that's it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
